New Kids Aren't So Bad
by EternalMeow
Summary: On the first day of school, Kagome meets someone who quickly becomes a best friend to her, but does she abonded everyone else in order to be with him, just as friends? Or does she want something more? Does he? Find out here. Slight Cross overs between dif
1. New friends

"The summer.. Where did it go?" Sighed a dark haired girl as she made her way through the gates of her school, a silver haired boy following her.. She peered around the school looking at everyone who wore similar uniforms. Black knee length skirts and white button down dress shirts, for the girls such as herself; black dress pants, and white button down shirts for the guys. "Kagome, Inuyasha!" She heard her name being called, turning to her left she saw some of her friends calling her and her brother over. "Coming!" She yelled back, the two siblings heading over to were they stood under the tree.

"Hey, guys! Sorry we're late...We had to walk… Sess had to be here early to get Rin's schedule and show her around…" Her friends waved it off "Don't worry." Inuyasha nodded with a grin plastered of his face. "I heard many of the new Freshmen are hot chicks." The other male in the group, nodded his head in agreement. "Oh yes. That would be great." Kagome looked to the female next to her, who had her arms crossed over her chest. "Really now Miroku? And I was finally thinking about dating you. Be heading up to class now." The fiery female said, hugging Kagome so only she could see the grin on her face at teasing the male. "Dearest Sango. I was merely agreeing with Inuyasha as a male! You know you will forever be the only female for me!" He chased after her, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome grinning madly.

"Inu! Kagome!" Came the cheerful voice of a girl as they walked up toward their classrooms. "Oh Rin!" Kagome said, smiling at the younger dark haired female who came up and clung to Inuyasha. "Fluffy took me to get my schedule!" She said excitedly, before feeling a hand on her head. "Rin. What have I told you about calling me that outside of the house?" Came Sesshomaru's deep voice. "Oops…" She giggled turning to look up at him. "Well it's great that you go to school with us now, Rin!" The girl known as Rin nodded, glad to be a Freshman. "Now Rin can see her brothers, and sister all the time!" The three older siblings smiled fondly at her, their little sister. "Yeah and we can make sure no guys try to mess with our little sister!" Rin's face fell, and Kagome laughed, "Don't worry Rin, you'll get use to it… I've had to be with Sess since Freshman year, and Inuyasha since last." She sighed giving her younger, and older brother half-hearted glares. The bell rang and they waved goodbye to each other, heading off toward class.

First hour went by uneventfully, she had none of her friends in any of her classes till third hour, so she would have to get use to the boredom. On the way to her second hour, she met someone in the way you should never met some, she crashed right into him. Looking up from the place she had fallen to, she saw a hand extended toward her, he pulled her up with ease.. "Hey, sorry about that… I'm just a bit lost." Her checks went red, as she looked into the blue eyes of a god, or so she thought. "I was… I mean…Wasn't paying attention… Sorry… Um…" She hadn't let go of his hand yet, just standing there, lost in the eyes of what seemed to her a god. His dark hair running down into a braid, the blue eyes watching her carefully, taking over her person, and he just seemed to fill out the school uniform just right.

The braided male seemed to be thinking almost the same thoughts. He watched her eyes look over him carefully, making sure he did the same. She wore the same school uniform as the other girls, only her's seemed to be just more tempting. Her dark eyes gave him that innocent look, and her checks blushed, he had a hard time keeping his thoughts pure.

"I'm.. Bankotsu…Could I have you… Point me in the right direction to this class…" He asked after a couple of seconds of the two staring at each other. "I'm Kagome…And Yeah.. Of course." She said brightly coming out of her stupider. "Let me see your schedule!" He handed it to her, and her eyes went wide. "Wow… Looks like we should be friends." He gave her a rise of his dark eyebrow. "we have every class together…Even first hour… I didn't see you there…" He smirked to himself, this was going to be an interesting year, being around this girl. "I was running late… My brother slept in… And does the driving…" She nodded, pulling him along behind her toward second hour.

Kagome sighed, trying to look like she was paying attention to what the teacher was trying to force into her head. Just as she felt like she was going to be put to slept by the intense boredom, a note was flicked onto her desk. The dark haired female turned to look in the direction it had been flicked from and noticed Bankotsu give her a wink. She blushed and looked down, opening the note carefully, trying not to get caught.

_What do you say we ditch class today, and you come hang out at my place! I promise I am not a pervert. Plus I got an Xbox360! I miss it, so I must go to it! Don't feel like you have to, I am going no matter what, but my brother is a bit annoying sometimes…. Man I am dragging on! Class will be over soon, so let me know!_

Kagome smiled to herself, thinking of her choices. 'Sess and Inu are gonna be pissed… But how often do I get to go hangout with a hot guy like him! I'll right.. I'm in…' She thought before taking out her pencil and wrote down her answer.

_Alright, but I am no push-over in video games, so don't be surprised when I own you._

She folded the note back up, and flicked it back to him, earning a grin right back to her. She swooned slightly in her head, the way he grinned had that affect on her, she didn't know why. She noticed him take out a cell phone and text someone. 'I'll have to get his number later.' She mentally spoke to herself. The bell rang and the class stood, Kagome waiting for Bankotsu to follow suit.

"Ban… Won't your parents get made that you are ditching?" Kagome questioned as the made their way towards the student parking lot. "Parents?… I don't have parents, just a bunch of older brother's…They won't mind." She flinched at this, thinking she struck a sensitive spot, but with in a second he turned to grinning at her. "Tell me, what is your family like?" Thrown off by the sudden question, stopped walking and blinked. "Oh.. Um…Actually…I have three siblings who go to this school…A brother who is a senior, a brother who is a sophomore, and a sister who is a Freshmen!" She said, before taking a breath. "Also, My dad is a businessman/actor, and my mom is an model." He looked a little shocked, never expecting her to have three siblings, nor a model for a mom, wait, her dad was a business man? "Kagome… What is your parents names?" He questioned her, and she bit her lip. "Well… My dad is Inutasho… TaiYouki… And my mom is Izo TaiYouki…" He looked in shock, this chick was more than your average high-school girl, her parents were famous. They came up upon a car, where a male wearing eye-shadow and lip-gloss waited for them.

"Bankotsu!" The male leaning against the car shouted, running and jumping for the other male's arms. "Jakotsu!" He yelled back running toward the other, but before almost getting there, he stepped aside and tripped him. "Sorry bro, I don't roll that way." Kagome giggled as the slightly feminine male fell to the ground. "Bitch what are you laughing at!" He shouted springing to his feet. "Did you just call me bitch!"

"What if I did!" Jakotsu huffed crossing his arms across his chest.

"At least I am not a guy pretending to be a girl!" Kagome growled at him.

"Could have fooled me! You are the ugliest girl I've seen! Even Ban is prettier than you!" The feminine male resorted.

"….."

She lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes, her shoulders slightly shaking. "Kagome…" Bankotsu called, giving his brother a glare. "Hey… He didn't mean it.. He was just angry…" She nodded, going to Bankotsu and leaning on him, using him as her comfort pillow. The braided boy put his arms around the crying girl trying to comfort her. "Jakotsu start the car. Kagome is coming home with us." The older of the two, made his way to the inside of the car, and started it up. Feeling slightly bad for making her cry. "Sorry Kagome…"After that Kagome grinned. "Better be girlyman!" She through his a sly smile. "Oh I'll get you for this!" Jakotsu grinned.

Kagome and Bankotsu made their way to the passenger side of the car. "There.. Is only two sets…." She mumbled looking at the one set. "Oh yeah… Sorry Kagome…Do you mind just sitting on my lap?" She shook her head, and Bankotsu sat himself in the car, and buckled up. "I promise I don't bite… Much…" She blushed, and made her way carefully on his lap. After finding a comfortable position, she shut the door, and let herself relax onto his chest.

'Shit… Shit… Shit..' Bankotsu thought to himself as Kagome moved around again on his lap. She couldn't seem to find a comfortable spot on him, and kept changing her position. "Ah… Kagome… Could you… Not move so much…. Please…" The braided male said in her ear over Jakotsu's loud music, taking a deep, trying to think of anything besides the school-girl on his lap. It really didn't help when she turned her head to face him, those eyes of chocolate giving him the innocent look. 'Please anyone who is listening, make this end… What if she feels…-' He felt her stiffen in his lap, and saw her checks go red, she sat perfectly still and he knew why. 'Damn.. Well at least she knows what happens…' Although on her mind, she was thinking something completely different. 'Holy, oh my… I made him? I must be mistaken…' She did a little test push back on the place she had felt hard. She heard him groan right in her ear, his next words coming in clear and embarrassing. "Kagome… Please don't do that… If you don't intend on making it better later on." As for the rest of the car ride, she didn't move an inch.

"Mukotsu!" Jakotsu yelled as they entered his and Bankotsu's home. "You'll ever believe it, Ban brought home a girl!" At Jakotsu's words, a short stumpy man entered the room, his eyes caressing Kagome's body taking in every detail. "So I see…And I thought he was gay…" Jakotsu, and Mukotsu laughed carelessly while Bankotsu twitched, and Kagome felt violated. "Alright, well enough laughing games. Mukotsu, this is Kagome, Kagome this is Mukotsu. He is the third oldest." She stepped closer to Bankotsu noticing that Mukotsu's eyes weren't leaving her for a second. "How many brother's do you have!" He seemed to think for a second. "Seven, First is Kyokotsu, then Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and myself being the youngest." She gaped a bit, and she thought her family was large. "Wow…" He nodded and smiled, leading her away from his brother's perverted gaze.

"Let's play Dead or Alive 4! I am gonna beat you bad!" Kagome chimed, sitting down on the couch in the TV room. "Please Kagome, I am so gonna own you!" She huffed, picking up her controller as the game set up. "I am gonna be Kasumi!" Kagome smiled big, picking the female ninja character. "Fine, than it only seems logical I am Hayabusa." She raised and eyebrow. "And why is that?" He just grinned and pick the level.

"Ha-ha!" Laughed Jakotsu for the millionth time that car ride. "Kagome pwned you so bad!" Kagome laughed with him in triumph. "I told you I am amazing!" She cheered, sitting on the loser's lap. "Whatever… You are a hacker!" Jakotsu and Kagome just laughed.

The trio pulled up to Kagome's house, well mansion, the two males staring in shock. "It's huge…" The female in the group just shook her head. "Well this is goodbye you guys…" She said sadly. "Oh, Ban I thought you were staying… I can't take you home… I've got a date…!" They both looked at him, not sure how to take that, until Kagome grinned. "Stay for dinner Ban! You can meet my family!" She practically was estatic about the fact she didn't have to leave him. "I suppose…" The overly-happy girl opened the car door, and hopped out, waiting for Bankotsu. "Come on slow-poke! Oh and bye Jak, thanks for the fun!"

Kagome and Bankotsu made their way up to the door of the large mansion, Kagome taking a nice deep breath. "Just don't be too weirded out by them…Ignore Inuyasha, and remember Sesshomaru won't touch you as long as I or Rin is around." He nodded to her, and she opened the doors, showing a great entrance way extending high above them. "Come on.." She lead him toward the TV room. "I'm home!" Kagome shouted, watching as everyone in the room turned to face her and Bankotsu. "Kagome!" A chipper girl came running toward her, jumping into her arms. "Hey Rin, this is my friend Bankotsu, Ban this is my little sister Rin!" Rin smiled up at the older taller man before pointing to a boy her age. "That's Rin's boyfriend Kohaku!" Kohaku blushed slightly, giving Bankotsu a slight wave. "And I am Kagome's dearest friend Sango…. Who might I add was worried sick!" A fiery looking female about Kagome's age said from her place on a couch not even looking up from he DS lite. "Oh Sango! I am sorry…!" Still the female didn't look up. "Well I should be sorry for you. Inuyasha is pissed, and even the ice prince seems a little angry!" Bankotsu smirked as Kagome searched around the room for hiding spots. "I am to young to die! Oh the horror!" She ran to Bankotsu and picked up his shirt, and hide what body she could fit in it, in it. "They'll never find me!" She chanted to herself. Sango sweat dropped, while Rin whispered to Kohaku, "Sis is crazy…" He nodded in return.

"Kagome." Inuyasha growled seeing as she was trying to hide in Bankotsu's shirt. "Kagome we can see you." Inuyasha shouted at his older sister. "No you can't!" She replied childishly, until she heard Sesshomaru's voice. "Kagome." It seemed like a warning. "Come out. Now." He commanded, leaving no room for argument. The dark haired girl made her way out of her dear friend's shirt. "Sessy! I am really sorry…!" She said getting on her knees in front of him begging forgiveness. "You had us worried." His voice was cold, but Kagome could see she almost had him, a puppy dog look it all it took before Sesshomaru gave in to his sister. "Fine. I forgive you, just don't let it happen again. Dinner is in twenty." He left swiftly, leaving Inuyasha shocked. "Kagome, who is that?" He pointed to Bankotsu who was now watching Sango play her DS.


	2. Meeting the family

"Well you see.. That's um…" She tried to explain to her overly angry brother, before being interrupted by the call that saved her life. "Dinner time!" A maid yelled from the dining room. "Yay food!" Inuyasha chimed completely forgetting Bankotsu's existence. "I guess dinner time guess.." Kagome sweat dropped at her brother's childishness towards food.

Everyone was soon sitting down at the table with the ordering as followed: InuTasho at the head of the table, to his left Sesshomaru followed by Kagome, Bankotsu, than Sango. To InuTasho's right: an empty chair, Inuyasha, Rin, Kohaku. Everyone ate normally enjoying the lovely food set out before them. "Oh! Kagome, I see you've got a new 'friend' here tonight.." The head of the house hold grinned. "Yes daddy, this is my friend Bankotsu, he was kind enough to give me a ride home today from school. So I returned the favor by inviting him to dinner." She explained to her father who seemed all to interested in his daughter's new friend. "So when can I expect grandchildren!"

Everyone at the table seemed to stay calm like this was an everyday thing, except Kagome. "Dad! It's not…." She was cut of by Bankotsu who seemed to magically get next to InuTasho. "Father, I will do my best to take care of your girl, and bring you many grandchildren!" Everyone laughed, well almost everyone, Sesshomaru continued eating the same impassive look never leaving his face, Kagome with checks of fire, and Inuyasha who just twitched. "Very good my boy!" Once the laughter dyed down and Bankotsu returned to his seat, Kagome kicked him with a small glare he just shrugged.

Dinner soon finished and Sango and Kohaku said their goodbyes heading home, while the Taiyouki family and Bankotsu headed toward the den. "So Bankotsu tell me about you family!" InuTasho exclaimed excited to have knowledge. "Well…" Bankotsu looked to Kagome who sat right next to him on the small couch, her father across from him in a chair, and Inuyasha, Rin and Sesshomaru on the larger couch. "My parent's dyed after I was born… And I am the youngest of seven boys… First is Kyokotsu, then Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and myself." Everyone except Kagome looked a little surprised. "Wow, that's a lot of brothers!" Rin grinned from her place in-between her own brothers. "Yeah, but it's been pretty okay… We've learned to take care of ourselves. And we live nicely." InuTasho nodded in understanding. "What do your brother's do for a living?" Sesshomaru asked unexpectedly. "Well Kyokotsu as well as Ginkotsu are detectives… Mukotsu…Let's not go into that, Suikotsu is a doctor, and my brother Renkotsu, Jakotsu and I work a restaurant my parents owned before they died." Sesshomaru nodded excepting their jobs. "Well it's getting late. Bankotsu why don't you stay the night. It is Friday after all, and we have plenty of room!" He nodded in acceptance.

Kagome exited her personal bathroom straight into her main room. "Damn you took forever." Bankotsu said from his place on her bed. "Ban!" She gasped, pulling her towel tightly around her. "What are you doing in my room!" He shrugged and left his laying position for a sitting one, looking over her body carefully. "Your dad told me to wait for you in your room." She sighed, knowing he wasn't lying, because it was something her father would actually do. "Fine, we'll talk in a minute, just get out while I dress!" He obliged and left her to herself while she changed into her pajamas.

After a few minutes opened her door to find Bankotsu now in a pair of black pajama pants and a black 'wife-beater'. "Um.." Just as the first time they met Kagome was trapped looking at him, this time because she could see his muscled flesh. "Come in…" She lead him in, and he went to sit on her bed, watching her as she did the same. "You look so hot!" Bankotsu smirked as blushed at being scantly dressed in front of him, after all she was only wearing a pair of blue short-shorts and a white tank-top. "Thanks…" She muttered sitting herself down next to him with a yawn. "So what's up?" She asked as she began to run the brush through her wet hair. "Just wanted to talk.. An' junk.." He watched her run the brush through he wet mane. "Here…" He went and sat behind her putting her between his legs, and snatching the brush from her. "Let me.." He mimicked the actions she had been doing moments before. "Ban.." Her checks were flushed, and she knew he could see it do to the cursed mirror that hung directly in front of them. "Kagome, no need to be shy." She didn't respond.

"All done!" He smirked in victory. "You were blushing so hard Kagome, I'd love to see how you'd look if we-" He was cut off when she turned around and tackled him, pinning him down. "Don't even go there!" He grinned. "I didn't know you like being on top!" With little to no effort her had her down beneath him. "But…" He brought his head low, next to her ear. "I prefer to feel _you _beneath _me_" She gulped, her checks flaming more than Jakotsu. "Ban.." She felt him nip her ear, and come up to look at the expression she wore. "Mm.. Now this would be the kind of blushing I was talking about almost as if we…" He was cut of by a pillow to the face and Rin tapping her foot beside the bed. "Bankotsu it is bed time." He looked at the younger girl with a grin, before escaping to his room. "Thanks Rin!" She smirked slightly. "Kagome better be good.. Or else she'll end up married." With that Rin left the room.

"Damn them…" She growled, pushing herself under the covers and turning her bed side lap off. "I guess Rin's right don't want daddy to…." She mumbled as she drifted off into the land of the sleeping. Little did she know, far off someone was planning something.

"Is tomorrow's meeting in store father?" Asked a young man with long dark hair tied back. "Yes Kouga, my good friend Tasho has said we can come over to meet his daughter anytime." Another male, older, with dark hair dripping down his back spoke fluently. "But he made a deal, you have to make his daughter fall for you in order to make this work. We also made the agreement, our companies would not come into this." The younger of the two just smirked. "She'll fall for me, don't worry.


	3. A little venting

The phone rang out into the empty quite of the house. "Damn.. What is that ringing!" Kagome muttered to herself as a phone rang somewhere in her room. She upped herself sleepily noting the fact that it was still dark outside, before searching the room for the ringing. The half-asleep girl found the said annoying phone just under her bed and answered it. "Hello…" She obviously sounded tired and angry to the person on the phone. "Hello Miss. Might you know a Bankotsu?" In reply Kagome sighed. "Yes, this must be his phone?" The male on the other end gave a reply of yes. "Well.. He is staying over at my house, I'm his friend Kagome.." A yawn from Kagome broke in. "The dork must have forgot his phone in my room…" The man on the other line chuckled softly. "Sounds like Ban, well this is his brother Suikotsu.. Could you bring him the phone if it's not so much trouble?" With a sigh Kagome confirmed she could and muted the phone silently making her way to her friend's room."

"Ban.. Wake up." He didn't wake. "Ban!" A little more force this time caused him to crack an eye. "Kagome don't tell me you want to do it, any other time and I would except but-" He was cut off by her shoving his phone into his face. "Your brother!" Bankotsu turned the mute off and greeted his brother, expecting the conversation that came.

"Hello?"

"Ban. You should really call."

"I know, just sort of slipped my mind."

"She sounds like a nice girl, don't turn her bad."

"I'm not bad!"

"Sure your not, well don't keep that girl waiting."

"Good night Suikotsu."

Before his brother could reply, the phone was hung up and thrown away to the other side of the bed. "He sounds nice." A gruff reply from Bankotsu. "So…Back to bed!" Kagome was about to get up when she was dragged down onto the bed next to him. "Stay here, you are very pleasant to hold." She flushed and tried to get out of his grasp. "Don't kid around Ban, I really should get back to sleep.." Her protest went to deaf ears though as her 'friend' had already fallen asleep. "Jerk.." She growled not bothering to try and move, one night wouldn't kill her, right?

"Kagome wake up you sleepy head!" Kagome groaned as she was 'rudely' awakened in such a childish manner. "Shut up Ban.. WAIT!" She gasped jumping from the bed. "What are we doing in the same bed!" He grinned in returned. "Oh nothing! Dad said it was breakfest time and to wake you sleeping beauty!" She sighed, getting up and leaving him laughing as she stumbled sleepily.

Upon reaching her spot at the breakfeast table she didn't even notice that two new males sat at the table taking in her just awakening messy appearance. "Yay. Waffles.." A goofy smile on her face. "Kagome…" She ignored whoever tried to speak to her chewing on the piece of waffle in her mouth.

"You think she realizes quest are here seeing her braless, and in her pajamas?" Bankotsu whispered to Sesshomaru who just shrugged glaring lightly at the two men staring at his sister. "So, gentleman, why is it we've been graced by your presence this morning?" The head of the house asked his guests. "Tasho, you know what we discused… Kouga just wished to meet his future wife." Everyone at the table seemed to freeze and look at Kagome, who had stopped eating her waffles. "Rin is much to young to be a future wife for anyone!" She smiled big, and everyone seemed to sigh at the same time. "Kagome he was talking about you, you spaz!" Inuyasha growled looking at Kouga who he knew he hated. "Me? I don't even know him…" Realization seemed to be sinking into her, eyes widening to look at her father. "Only if you decided you want to marry Kouga do you have to Kagome… But you must give him a chance.." He pointed to the younger of the guest. "This is Kouga.." He then pointed to the elder. "This is Mr. Wolf. Kouga will be starting your school Monday.. Make him welcome.." She nodded obediently. "I see… Well… I am going to go get dressed so I can take Bankotsu home.." They let her go, Bankotsu soon following to dress.

"I can't believe them Ban! I mean seriously!" Kagome growled as she drove down the road toward Bankotsu's house. "Setting a suiter up for me! That does not sound like my father! Why didn't Sesshomaru stop them! Inuyasha didn't protest! I hate this!" She rambled on as they pulled in, Kagome turning off the car. "I need to play some video games and beat you.." She growled, letting herself into his house, Bankotsu to surprised by her out burst.

"Stop sucking so bad!" Kagome laughed as she beat both Bankotsu and Jakotsu. "I need a challenge." She heard a chuckle of someone entering the room. "Well, Ban, Jak, getting beaten by a girl.." Kagome stuck her tounge out. "Just who do you think you are!" She asked the bald man who entered the room. "I, am Renkotsu." She grinned from ear to ear. "Well, Renkotsu, let's see if you get beaten any different!"

Again Kagome had challenged and beaten, pointing and laughing at the three males sitting in defeat. "You guys suck!" Within seconds she was pinned down by Jakotsu and Renkotsu leaving Bankotsu to start a tickling attack. "Stop!" She laughed, thrushing about trying to get free. "Rape rape!" She yelled while laughing. "That was a female voice, so I know Jakotsu doesn't have a male whom he is raping, so…" Another man entered the room shaking his head at the sight before him. "Suikotsu!" The three males jumped up letting Kagome sprint to behind Suikotsu. "They got mad because I beat them! So they were big meanies and tickled me and and and…" She sniffed sticking her tounge out at the three males who had at one time been tickling her. "Kagome you are so weird." Bankotsu laughed at her sighing at how much his life had changed since meeting this girl.

_"Brother Bankotsu!" Jakotsu groaned as the walked down the back streets in search of the target. "Why do we always have to do all the dirty work lately!" Bankotsu sighed as he checked the paper in his hand. "Because the other's have jobs now… And they can't go doing this every night! Oh, and here it is.." They stopped in front of a house a grin in each face. "This is going to be a piece of cake. Oh, speaking of cake, how about we go get some after this!" Jakotsu gigged happily when Bankotsu just nodded, taking the lead to break into the house. "Another one bites the dust…"_


	4. Jakotsu Resque

Kagome awoke on the floor of a dark room, feeling slightly afraid for some reason. "Ban...?" She called softly remembering he was the last person she had been near before ending up in the dark. "Well well, dear Kagome." Her body froze that voice, what was he doing here. "Naraku.." She cried, realizing why she had felt such fear only moments before. "I'm sorry we couldn't allow you a softer resting place, but you know; what with me being fired… Money has been so tight." She scooted away from the sound of his voice coming to a hard brick wall behind her.

"What do you want!" She yelled at him, trying to brave this demon of a man. "Revenge." He growled, followed by the shuffle of his feet, before Kagome felt his hot breath on her ear. "And what I started three years ago. Three years ago today in fact." His tongue ran down her neck sending shivers of disgust throughout her.

"Let me go…" She heard a chuckle, enough to send shivers up and down her spine by the tenfold. He got off of her and foot steps sounded before he stopped and spoke "Your free." A door opened realizing a blinding light Kagome closed her eyes too. "But don't think this is the end. I will have you, and my revenge." She couldn't see Naraku and felt that was all for the better. With a rush of fear she ran straight out the door and down the road into unknown territory.

"Hey girly…" A nasty guy grinned from his spot on the ground at Kagome. "Want to play, I'll treat cha real nice." She quickened her pace, this really wasn't the best part of town, she needed to find the police station and get home. "Excuse me Miss…" Kagome taped the shoulder of a feminine looking person looking away from her. "Yes." It was a deep voice, kind of like a guys? Before she could elaborate on that thought the deep voiced person turned around revealing Jakotsu. "Kagome!" He gasped pulling her into a hug. "Jak!" She began to cry, letting all the fear and frustration out on him. "It's alright… Everything will be okay…" He cooed, pulling her along toward his car.

"So… I've been missing for a week…?" Jakotsu nodded his head a he drove down the road, looking over Kagome's messy appearance. "Common… I know somewhere we can get you changed and than I'll take you home…" She shook her head. "Jak… I'm not safe!" He looked at his female friend in confusion.

"He let me go… To torment me… He wants me to suffer, to be afraid to walk down the streets, to sleep at night!" She cried again pulling her legs up around her, and shaking. "Alright… We'll get you changed and take you to my house…" She nodded blankly, cuddling herself close, going back into past memories.

_ "Morning Kagome." The dark haired teacher smiled at his favorite student. "Morning Mr. Spider, how are you." He smiled a bit nodding his head. "Oh I'm good, how is my favorite student?" He watched her flushed and grinned. "I'm good. I did my homework and everything." _

_ "Mr. Spider?" The freshman girl called as she entered the darkened classroom. "I'm here like you said.." She walked into the room, the door closing behind her, her teacher standing in the way of it. "Nice of you to arrive Kagome." The man chuckled with lust. "I've given you good grades, it's about time you paid me back don't you think?" She shook her head, backing up in the darkness, tripping over a desk. "Let me go..!" She yelled when she felt his grip her arms and reach a hand up her skirt. "Now now… I promise it won't hurt much." The girl cried and screamed. "No one is here, just let me get over fast." She yelled again, thrashing about. "Sesshomaru!" The girl screamed for her older brother, receiving a slap to the face. "Shut up!" That didn't stop her. "Sesshomaru!" She felt each of her buttons on her shirt being ripped off. "Sesshomaru help!" That last time she yelled brought the door crashing down light pouring on the perverted teacher and the crying student. "Sess…" _

"Kagome… We're here…" Jakotsu broke into her thoughts, with a little shake. "My friend will give you a shower and some clothes.. " She nodded, getting out of the car unsteadily. "Come on…" Jakotsu cooed as he came around to her side of the car and wrapped his arm around her shoulder guiding her into the unknown apartment.

"Kouga, hey…" Jakotsu said to the man in the door way of the large home. "Jakotsu, it's been years…. What are you…" He looked to Kagome who was shivering in his arms. "Kagome…!" Kouga gasped pulling them both in. "Kouga you know Kagome?" He nodded, not going into detail. "Come in." Jakotsu lead the girl through the door after Kouga.

"So, Jak. What happened to her?" Jakotsu shook his head, not really knowing himself. "Well a week ago, Kagome had come over to my house to hang out and vent her frustrations about having to get to know some asshole whom she might have to marry.. Around six o'clock she headed home, but didn't drive her car… For some reason she wanted to walk and wouldn't let anyone walk her home.. She never made it home…" He finished his eyes down, fist clenched. "She hasn't said anything else.. We should let her finish her shower and calm down first…" The two nodded. "But wait how do you know her!" Jakotsu questioned his old time friend. "Simple, I'm the asshole whom she might have to marry." He almost chocked. "And I assume the man she was so close to at breakfast was your brother?" The girly man shrugged. "I suppose…"

"Hey…" Kagome mumbled as she came out of the bathroom in a towel. "I need clothes…" She spoke softly. "Um…" Kouga couldn't stop staring at her modestly exposed bosom. "Sure…" He rushed off his checks flushed as he had seen his love most of the way naked. "Kagome, you really shouldn't walk around in a towel, Kouga isn't gay you know.." She shrugged, and sat down next to her girly friend.

"Here.." Kouga held out what looked to be a kimono like thing. "It was a dare last Halloween.. I got dared to dress as a geisha.. Not exactly a decent geisha… But um it should be more decent on you because you aren't as tall as me and um are smaller and um…" Kouga continued on nervously. "Wait…It's Halloween isn't it…?" The two men nodded, watching her face light up. "Alright boys, I need a phone."

"Daddy… It's Kagome"

"Kagome! Are you alright!"

"Yes I'm fine…"

"You've been gone for a week, were are you!"

"Kouga's apartment with a friend… My friend found me… And took me here…"

"I'm glad you are safe. Why were you gone so long!"

A pause.

"Daddy… It was Naraku…"

A moment passed.

"Did he hurt you!"

"No.. I am fine, I got away…"  
There was a sigh of thanks.

"Kagome come home please…"

She smiled at her father's worry.

"I will daddy… As long as you through the annual Halloween party."

"I will-"

She cut in.

"Okay bye!"

She hung up the phone and tossed it to Kouga. "Jak, Kouga, you are both invited, I've got to change!" She ran into the bathroom leaving the two males confused. "Kouga, did you have geisha make-up for this." They heard her yell from the bathroom. "Yes…" He grumbled. "Do you still have it?" Again another grumbled yes. "Good…! Bring it here and let Jak have it." He did was told of him and Jakotsu knocked on the door, before being dragged in. "Kagome, bloody, you have a nice body!" Jakotsu grinned from behind the bathroom door to torment Kouga. "Seeing this almost wants me to become straight!" Kagome giggled, knowing she was fully dressed in the costume Kouga had given her. "Jakotsu, I need you do my make-up like a geisha!" She giggled, this was going to be good.


	5. Halloween death scene

"Kagome, you are so weird!" Jakotsu complained to his friend who sat in the on Kouga's lap. "Yeah, Kagome, but you are still really cute!" Kouga chipped excited the girl of his dreams sat on his lap. "Thanks Kouga. You called Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu, right Jak?" Kagome asked, her voice almost emotionless, except for that slight hint of amusement. "Yeah… I did, I want them to see me!" Jakotsu giggled in a girly manner at himself. "Kouga you certainly have great costumes, I must say this kitty girl looks dashing on me, and that wolf fur on you, meow!!" Kouga made a disgusted look, but didn't say anything back. "And Kagome, you look like a real geisha, a deadly one!"

The three friends climbed out of the car, watching the people enter the Taiyouki mansion. "Man Kagome, if I wasn't so interested in the body parts of men….!" Jakotsu looked over her female friend in the light blue kimono, her knees down exposed by the slight shortness of the kimono. "Thank you Jak." She said, adjusting the sash and bow. "Let's go." The geisha spoke to her kitty and wolf friend.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted coming to her geisha dressed friend whom had just entered the door. "You're alright!" Kagome nodded, smiling ever so softly, as to not mess up the white make-up on her face. "Sorry I worried you all, I was just with an old friend and lost my phone…" She hadn't totally lied, but you couldn't worry Sango about these personal maters, and as predicted Sango didn't interfere.

"Father." Kagome said to the feudal dressed man in the dark blue. He turned to look at her, a woman with dark hair by his side. "Mother…" She said a little off set at the woman in the dark purple formal kimono. "Kagome! Welcome back from you trip! After the guest retire you and I will converse…" She nodded, leaving Kouga and Jakotsu following their 'leader'.

The party went on uneventful, and was starting to diffuse slowly, what was left of the people mingled quietly. "Excuse me." Kagome spoke to her two friends who had been with her throughout the night. "I am going to use the restroom." She walked off leaving the two to fend for themselves for the time being.

"Jakotsu!" Suikotsu yelled coming to his brother, Renkotsu close behind him. "Brothers!" He looked at them with a knowing grin toward their attire. "Aw, you still have those old things I see.." Kouga excused himself from the brother's going to find some of the finer class that he was use to hanging around. "So that is him eh?" Jakotsu nodded. "Yeah 'Prince' Kouga. SO where is dearest brother Bankotsu?" The girly-man giggled. "I don't know, he's been chased all night by rich high class girls… So we ditched him to get away from the whining." Renkotsu smirked at his youngest brother's distress. "Oh well!"

"Argh.." Bankotsu grunted as he caught his breath. "Stupid stuck up rich slu-" He stopped hearing a nearby conversation. "Did you see the girl dressed as a geisha, she is smoking. I just want to screw her brains out and make her scream!" One of the males said trying to sound tough. "I think she might be Taisho's eldest daughter…"The eldest of the male group spoke in, making some of the guys fidget. "He is a kind man and all… But touch his daughter's and he would…" Bankotsu could see the man shiver. "But man, I would like to tap that ass." The man listening from the corner clenched his fists, not wanting to cause a scene he dashed off.

"I can't take those people…" She had only wanted to look good for a select person, and she couldn't even find him, and the people probably didn't think she could hear them, oh how she could hear the remarks from the men about doing disturbing things to her. "Ban.." She sighed, unknown to her someone came up behind her, snaking his arms around his waist. "You called?" She gasped at the sudden contact. "Bankotsu!" She 'eeped', pulling away from the strong male behind her. "Oh I missed you!" She giggled putting her arms behind her back, a grin broke out from her lips. "Wow, the guys around here were right! You look positively delicious!" He purposely choose that perfect word, the word he knew would bring him that little thing he always adored. "Kagome dear, even through the make-up, I can still see.." He backed her to the wall playfully. "The blush I cause you." His lips were inches from her own, one more would be all it would have to take, just one small move. "Ban-" She was cut off from anything else by a high pitched scream.

"What happened?!" Kagome shouted, bursting into the room, Bankotsu by her side. Now only a small crowd of people stood around in a circle hiding something in the middle. Kagome ran to them, cutting in, covering her mouth at the sight of a body, covered in throw-up and blood from the mouth.. "Who could have done this?!" A woman cried, being held by a close friend, or loved one. "No one leaves!" Kagome yelled, reaching into the folds of her kimono pulling out a phone. "Hello, Jimmy. I need a hand. Yeah, I know it's been year's, but we've got a murder on our hands. Bring the police." She clicked the phone shut and turned to face the crowed of people, including her family. "You all will be staying the night here." She said, her face looking stoic as she spoke taking a head count. "Father, there are about fifteen of them. Each on needs a room, if you wish to share a room with someone, please group up with them. The police will be arriving soon enough."

"Jimmy it's been along time." Kagome stood before her old friend, now in a pair of black shorts and a same color tank-top. "Indeed Kagome. Might I say, you look gorgeous as always." The male with the shaggy hair and blue tux purred to his old friend. "Yes you might, now stop your flirting." She gave him a light push only slightly hearing Bankotsu growl. "Mr. Kudo!" One of the officers came to his, while other's snapped pictures. "We can't seem to find an murder weapons. Officers are being shown to each room by the family." He eyed Kagome and Bankotsu. "Miss, Sir, I need to ask you too-" Jimmy cut in. "She stays. Obviously you don't know of Kagome Taiyouki. Her and I use to work on many cases together. She is almost as good as me." He laughed. "Almost." Kagome pouted. "Aw, Jimmy I thought that I was good enough for you." She joked hugging her friend. "Kagome." She heard Bankotsu cut in. "Ban, this is Jimmy. Jimmy this is Bankotsu" Bankotsu nodded to him. "I've read about him, he's solved many cases. Now we might need to solve this one…" Kagome nodded at her friend's words. "We just need to wait for the chief to get here.." Just then the doors busted open. "Alright what do we got here." Jimmy and Kagome left Bankotsu standing alone as they reported to the chief.

"Sorry I ditched you Ban…" Kagome said as she entered her room seeing her friend on her bed. "It's…Fine, you need to clear this up, after all has been someone murdered in your home." She nodded, coming to lay on her bed next to him. "So what's this about you and Jimmy, just what's between you two…?" Bankotsu questioned not looking toward his friend. "Well… When we were in middle school… Him and I were both really good detectives. I didn't want the fame though… So we used each other, working with both of our skills and sources, and him getting all the fame and me most of the pay." She blushed lightly. "He also was the first boy to kiss me… Though he stole it, much to my anger… But I still use to have a crush on him.." Kagome had no idea how that made Bankotsu's heart wrench. "Oh, so you dated…?" He questioned her more, trying not to be jealous, wait why was he jealous? "No! Never, though him and I flirted there was always a girl he had in his heart. Her name was, and I think still is, Rachel. She is a cute girl." She smiled happily. "Ban! It's so easy to talk to you. I feel like you are one of my girlfriends!!"

That his face drop. "That's what I want to be of course.." He twitched trying to keep calm. "Well I need to sleep. You should also!" He dashed out of the room a crest fallen look crossing his features. "Only a…..friend." He shut the door to the room he was assigned and laid on his bed, probably not to fall asleep. Unbeknownst to him, Jimmy watched this scene with a smirk on his face. "Well now, maybe I could play a little game with this.. Just as soon as I figure out just what happened here."


	6. Confestion time, shop tell you drop

It was early morning, and the sun was barely coming up when Kagome jumped out of her slumber. "Damn him.." she cried, as the images of Naraku clouded her thoughts for the time. "Better check on Jimmy.." She sighed to herself, pulling her sleepy self out of bed.

"Alright Jimmy. What do we have here?" Kagome questioned, as she came down the stairs of her home, now with only Jimmy, the Chef, and a few officers surrounding the place were the body had once been. "Poison." Jimmy said, nodding his head. "Thought so.." Kagome mumbled. "Miasma, Kagome." She froze, only one person could have done it. "Naraku.." Jimmy nodded grimly, knowing of Kagome's troubles in her freshman year. "He was here… Is he still..!" Jimmy shook his head. "No. It is likely he was here… Or had someone here on his place to poison this girl.." Kagome nodded in understanding. "Well… If there is something else to do here… Thank you guys for coming.." The dark headed female nodded to the Chef and Officers. "Kagome, we'd love to have you back. Please don't hesitate to visit us." The Chef laughed, hugging the girl like a father would. "Thank's Chef." They began to exit her home, but Jimmy stayed along.

"Why'd you stay?" She questioned her friend. "Well you know, I've really missed you!" Jimmy laughed, draping his arm around her. "Oh really? Well, that makes it all good." He gave her that trade mark grin of his. "Of course Kagome my sweet!" With a laugh our heron pushed him a bit, stopping at her room door. "You can have my room tonight. Don't you dare look through my underwear!" He put his hands up in shock. "I would never, I am after all a gentleman." With a bow he left her, in the dark hallway alone.

"Ban…" Kagome shook her friend. "Bankotsu!" She shouted in a hushed whisper. "Huh..?" He grunted sleepily. "Can I sleep with you?" He grinned, "Kagome, As much as I would love too. I would prefer to have you in my own bed." Her checks went a flame. "Ban.. I didn't mean…" She was about to jump from his bed when he pulled her toward him. "But how could I deny such a lovely lady?" She squirmed on top of him. "Ban!" She heard hushed laughter fill the room. "Don't worry Kagome. I am just messing with you." She sighed in relief. "So… Where have you been the last week… Everyone's been worried sick…" She bit her lip. "I was staying with Kouga and-" Bankotsu cut in. "Don't give me that shit." He flipped them so he was staring down at her. "Kouga's family had people searched everywhere for you." She bit down hard on her lip. "Fine you want to know! I'll tell you.. It all started my freshmen year…"

_"Morning Kagome." The dark haired teacher smiled at his favorite student. "Morning Mr. Spider, how are you." He smiled a bit nodding his head. "Oh I'm good, how is my favorite student?" He watched her flushed and grinned. "I'm good. I did my homework and everything." _

_"Mr. Spider?" The freshman girl called as she entered the darkened classroom. "I'm here like you said.." She walked into the room, the door closing behind her, her teacher standing in the way of it. "Nice of you to arrive Kagome." The man chuckled with lust. "I've given you good grades, it's about time you paid me back don't you think?" She shook her head, backing up in the darkness, tripping over a desk. "Let me go..!" She yelled when she felt his grip her arms and reach a hand up her skirt. "Now now… I promise it won't hurt much." The girl cried and screamed. "No one is here, just let me get over fast." She yelled again, thrashing about. "Sesshomaru!" The girl screamed for her older brother, receiving a slap to the face. "Shut up!" That didn't stop her. "Sesshomaru!" She felt each of her buttons on her shirt being ripped off. "Sesshomaru help!" That last time she yelled brought the door crashing down light pouring on the perverted teacher and the crying student. "Sess…" _

_In the door way stood Jimmy Kudo and Sesshomaru Taiyouki, Sesshomaru rushed to Kagome and Naraku, throwing a left hook straight to the teacher's jaw. "Kagome.." Jimmy went to her and brought her away from Sesshomaru and Naraku, who now stood feet away from each other, as if ready to fight. "You bastard. How dare you touch her." Sesshomaru growled in a protective way. "What, big brother angry?" Naraku laughed coldly. "I'd given her good grades, and never made her do any homework. It was time she gave a little back." Kagome cried harder when Naraku kicked her eldest brother in the gut. "Sess!" She held onto Jimmy for dear life, who was calling the police while Sesshomaru began to fight Naraku back. "Put your hands up!" A policeman shouted holding a gun at Naraku, who was panting from fighting Sesshomaru. "Officer these children were trying to-" He was interrupted. "Save it for the judge buddy." The officer growled. "You got a couple charges here. Attempted rape, abuse toward a minor, I'm sure many more." Naraku was put in hand-cuffs by the officer's and taken away leaving Kagome crying in Jimmy's and Sesshomaru's arms. _

_"_Happy..!" Kagome shouted from beneath him, her eyes full of tears just waiting to fall. "He tried to rape me! And he kidnapped me, he kidnapped me on the way home from your house… But he let me go so willingly. Ban… Who knows what he did to me while I was out..!" She bawled, reaching for him for comfort. "OH… Kagome…" He turned them, so he was no longer covering her, but laying on his side with her huddled against him. "I won't let him near you… I swear…" He pledged, squeezing the young female to him.

The next day, after everything was cleared up, Kagome dragged Bankotsu and Jimmy with her to the mall to meet up with Sango and Miroku. "Hey Kagome!" Sango shouted from her place by a tree outside of the mall. "Hey Sango!" Kagome strode over toward her friend's. "So, Miroku. How's life." Jimmy asked, remembering the older guy as one of Sesshomaru's old friend's. "Well. It could be better. But alas, I am here helping these fine lady's with their good handling." The three male's chuckled at some joke the female's couldn't figure out. "Riiiight… Guy's. Come on, clothes await!" Sango grinned from ear to ear.

"Why are you looking at…. Dresses?" Bankotsu grumbled, crossing his arms. "Because, we have a dance coming up in a few weeks." Kagome returned, looking through the rack of clothing. "Oh…" He mumbled in reply, looking around to see Miroku with Sango, but Jimmy sightless. "Alright, I am ready to try on Ban.." Kagome giggled, dragging him toward the outside of the dressing rooms. "Alright, I will come show you the dresses and tell me if you like them!" He nodded, getting ready for a lot of changing.


	7. OC please

Normally I wouldn't do this, but do to popular request... I think I am going to offer so OC characters... I would like some people to go to my forums... And tell me about what you character is like and who you would like them in a relationship with. So I need to know these things:

Name:

Gender:

Date of Birth:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Hair length:

Height:

Weight/Body type:

Occupation:

Clothing Style:

Ethnicity:

Background:

Bio:

What they look for in a Guy/Girl:

Sexual Preference:

Alright, feel free to add any further information that is a need to know thing. And of course make sure this is posted in the Forum marked, "OC char." Thanks!


	8. Bam, shock!

"How about this one Ban?" Kagome asked, coming out of the dressing room in a knee-length blue dress. "It's boring." Bankotsu sighed, not seeing anything interesting about the dress. "Oh…" She went back in for a few more minutes coming out in red dress. "What about this?" It was a cocktail looking dress, sleeve-less and frilly. "Nope." She glared at him, going in to try on more.

"How about this?!" The female growled, this we the twenty-something dress she had tried on. "Hm…" Bankotsu looked over the dress, it was black with a light purple floral print over it, though it was long, it had slit riding up to her hips. He nodded. " I like it, it doesn't show any cleavage so them perverted boys won't be getting any ideas." Kagome laughed. "You sound like Sesshomaru!" Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. "Most girls would have said dad there…" She smirked in return. "You know my dad." They laughed together. "Well…Um.. Hm… I need to try on one other thing… But I don't think I want you too see.." He had a look of question in his eyes. "It's alright. Just hurry up."

"But… But.." A girl with bright red hair mumbled to her parents. "Linnea! No more buts. We need you to stay with-" The girl interrupted. "You said we were finally settling down! No more moving!" She busted, clenching her nails into her palms. "We aren't moving… We just have to go stay in New York for awhile… I swear… It won't be long, and this is a good friend of ours…You might not remember, but when you were ten he came a helped you when you had a fever… Please just go.." Her mother spoke gently to her daughter trying to calm her. "Fine…"

A phone rang out as Bankotsu walked toward Kagome's room. "Hello?" Suikotsu's voice sounded over the receiver. "Hello Bankotsu, I have a surprise, came home." The phone clicked before Bankotsu could ever say a word in return to his brother.

"Hey Kagome I got to-" He opened the door, running into a changing Kagome. "Go…" She stared at her, and she stared right back at her. She stood with a black lacy pushing up bra, and a black lacy pair of boy shorts. "Ban what are you…?!" His eyes traced along her body, never realizing she was more then skin in bone, she actually had musical, and curves. "Bankotsu!" He snapped out of it, looking at her with lust eyes. "I've gotta go… Come with me? Okay. Meet you out side!"

He groaned, sitting outside alone hadn't been best, he could feel himself hardening with every thought he would think. The dirty things he wanted to do to her, the experienced touches she would give him, the virgin shyness she would show. "OH god…" He wanted it to stop, he wanted to make it stop, or experience it himself. "Ban.." He looked over to see the girl of his thoughts now. "Oh.. Kagome… let's go!"

Bankotsu sat in the drivers seat, his eyes on the road, images of Kagome flooding into his thoughts every so often. 'How can she acted as if nothing even happened?!' He questioned within the safety of his own mind, unknown to him she thought the same thing. 'This is awkward, how can he act so calm?!' The girl next to him growled inside her head. "So.." They tried to speak at the same time. "Go head…" Again they spoke at the same time. "I'm sorry… I walked in on you…" He glanced over at her, noting the way she bowed her head, no doubt to hide any traces of blush that might of come up. "It's.. Alright.. You didn't know…" She mumbled her voice a little shaky. "But man, that look sexy on you!" Her head snapped to face his direction her eyes wide and checks lit a flame. "Ban!! What-" She was interrupted. "We're here!" In a matter of seconds the car was parked, of, and without Bankotsu.

"Suikotsu! I'm here, I brought Kagome!" Bankotsu yelled into the houses, noting the unnerving silence. "It's way quite…" Bankotsu mumbled to Kagome, who was still a bit flustered. "Yeah…" She returned. Staying near behind him. "Suikotsu? Jak, Ren?" He yelled out, knowing they would likely be the only ones here. "In the kitchen Bankotsu." Came Suikotsu's soft, but deep, voice.

As Bankotsu and Kagome enter the kitchen they noted that Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu were there with their head's down in a depressing manner. Also a girl sat along with them, her shoulders shaking, and her face in her hands. "What's going on…?" The braided boy asked, looking over the forlorn looks of his siblings. "Bankotsu.. This girl is pregnant…" With that the girl whimpered, going to Renkotsu's shoulder for crying. "Remember when you were drunk a few months ago…? Well this girl was also in the same state and you two ended up doing things you shouldn't have… Bankotsu it is your duty to marry her… She is pregnant with your child." Bankotsu fell to the ground hard, hearing the sounds of faint laughing, and another thump next to him before all went black.

"Holy shit!" Bankotsu shot up from him place, looking around the room franticly. "What the…" He could feel warmth next to him, and the distinct closeness of the bedding. "Oh…Shit…" He looked down to a peace full sleeping Kagome. "…." He lifted the sheets to look at himself and her, completely naked. "This day can't get any worse…" He spoke to soon. "Ban… What…" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as realization hit her. "You! You took advantage of me!!" She screamed, tears flooding her eyes. "N-n-no!!" He stammered. Backing away from the small girl next to him. "First you impregnate a girl while drunk! Then you take advantage of me! Ban! Why?!" She pulled the sheets closer to her, not giving him any view. "Wait, no I didn't I mean… I…Don't remember!" She looked furious. "You don't remember?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She cried into the sheets. "Just go away!!" He did ran from the room toward his room.

"Shit…" Bankotsu leaned against the wall in his brother's room, shirt off, pants hanging low on his hips, and a cigarette between his lips. "How does this happen Suikotsu?!" He questioned, puffing the smoke out the open window. "I thought you quit smoking…" The younger of the brother's shrugged. "Well, it's not everyday I take advantage of the girl I like, and impregnate a total stranger, I think I am entitled to a little stress reliever" Suikotsu bowed his head in a bit of shame. "Ban.. There is something I need to tell you…" The younger male looked up toward his brother, the one he respected and looked up too. "What is it…?"


	9. Revenge and Mommy

"Oh, they are going to pay." Bankotsu cracked his neck, standing and flicking his cigarette out of the window. "Thanks Sui." The doctor brother grinned, "Need some help with the planning?" Showing an unknown evil side to his younger sibling. "Oh yes, this is going to be more fun than the last mission!" Suikotsu nodded, his eyes thoughtful. "We'll need to bring poor Kagome in on this…" Bankotsu nodded, heading off to fetch Kagome and explain to her, and commit the act of revenge upon his loveable siblings.

Some hours later, everyone sat around a large table, confused as to what was going on. "Ban… What…?" Jakotsu asked breaking the silence. "Everyone, I know this poor girl.." He pointed to the girl he didn't know. "Was impregnated by me… And responibity says I must marry her and take care of her…" Gasps emerged around the table. "But…" He looked a crossed the table. "My duty is to Kagome.. For she and I slept together the other night, though we have no memory of it…. And I could never leave her unprotected." Everyone's eyes were wide, and Kagome sat blushing. "I will marry Kagome, and take care of the other girl… Of course I will have to quit school and work multiple jobs and…" He was interrupted by Renkotsu. "Ban wait… This was all a joke… Linnea… This girl…" He pointed to the girl Bankotsu supposedly impregnated, "Is the daughter of an old friend of Suikotsu's…She isn't pregnant!" Bankotsu looked shocked. "Well good! But still what am I do to… Kagome's parent's disowned her when we told them earlier…" Everyone looked afraid for the young girl, who placed a hand on her stomach. "Yes… I'm homeless… All because I am not a virgin anymore." She broke out into tears of sorrow, going to Bankotsu's arms for comfort.

"Wait!" Everyone except Suikotsu, Bankotsu, and Kagome yelled. "We're sorry…" Jakotsu started, "We played a mean trick on you…" Renkotsu continued on, "We shouldn't have done that… Kagome you never slept with Ban… You can go back to your family!" Jakotsu finished. Kagome played the water works up every harder. "How could you guys do that?! They told me they never wanted to see me again!" She yelled in tears, leaving Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Linnea and looking guilty at upset at the younger girl's sadness. "Kagome.. Don't cry…" Linnea tried to calm. The crying girl looked up grinned brightly. "Pwnd" Her, Bankotsu, and Suikotsu broke out laughing. "Don't you ever try to trick us like that again!" Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and Linnea looked confused for a few seconds, before coming into the scene. "You… Suikotsu! You betrayed us!?" The doctor shrugged sticking his tongue out. "Sorry, Kagome is just so cute, I've got to help her." Kagome giggled in return, hugging the doctor, not realizing the jealous look she got from Bankotsu.

"That was fun, right Ban?" He nodded, from his place laying on his bed. "Yeah, you are a good actress." She laughed with a shrug. "Well I am a thespian…" He sat up, looking over at her in surprise. "You never told me that…" The two were interrupted by Linnea entering the room. "Um hi… I'm not disrupting anything, right?" The two nodded toward the red headed girl. "I'm sorry for causing trouble… They forced me into it!" Kagome laughed, and jumped up to great the girl. "No problem, it was fun actually!" The two girl's laughed together. "By the way, my name is Linnea, I am going to be staying with you guys… My parent's are old friend's of Suikotsu…" Kagome grinned really big. "I'm Kagome, it's going to be so fun hanging out with you. Oh I love your eyes, are they real?!" Linnea blinked her violet eyes and nodded. "Yep!" The two chatted together for a few minutes getting to know each other, leaving Bankotsu to sit and try to understand what they were saying to each other.

"Aw Ban, she seems nice." He shrugged, laying his head in her lap. "Yeah… I guess… Hey, Kagome, you're vibrating…" Bankotsu laughed and sat up, enjoying her laughing. Kagome pulled her phone out of her jean pocket.

"Hello?"

"Yeah dad, it's Kagome."

"What?"

"Oh… Well.. I.."

"Okay.. Bye.."

She hung up the phone and looked down at Bankotsu. "It was my dad…" She mumbled, setting the phone down on the bed. "My step-mom.. Is home…" She bit her lip, sucking in a deep breath. "Step-mom?" He questioned. "Yeah.. Inuyasha and Rin's mom… My mom… Isn't… In the living anymore…" She spoke down to him softly, keeping herself calm. "So should we go to your house…?" She nodded, as he sat up. "My dad wants me home… Now…" She clung herself to Bankotsu, even though they should be leaving. "She doesn't like me and Sesshomaru… Because we aren't her children… She has always been mean to us… And she cheats on my dad… And…." She sniffed into his chest, seeking the comfort of his arms.


End file.
